The Female Steed
by Velvet Vouz
Summary: He was glad to have her. He just never want to admit it. A/N 18xFem!D YAAAY always wanted to do one, dedication to genderbend fans and #reborncrew! image not by me
1. Arrival at Namimorichu

So I've always wanted to do a HibariXFem!Dino fic, a.k.a. HibarixDiana. Why? Because my RP character is—or now 'was'—Diana Cavallone. Well anyone that knows #reborncrew prolly knows me~ #SHOT BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE. There'll be a surprise x fem! Dino pairing as well! Teehee, well on with the fic!

WARNINGS! Swear words, smut hints, PURE HOTNESS BY KYOYA HIBARI HIMSELF, cliffhangers, probably future pwp. If you are under 15, please evacuate this fic immediately.

Yep. I only own the plot.

—**XxXxX—**

She washed her hair again today; her golden—chest-long mane—glimmering of shower beads, wet sleek body slipping on warm towel. She smelled like sweet cherry blossoms on a fine autumn day. He liked it that way.

"The bath's free, Kyo—" The second she walked out of the bathroom, she was faced with a broad and muscular torso. Diana fell back a little, but he caught her back just before she fell.

"You must get used to this soon," He held her closer to him; his breath tickling the tips of her nose. "—it's getting annoying." With that, he let her go and stepped inside the bathroom.

Diana was flushed, but then she sighed. It happens every time; she'd step out of the shower and there he was; right outside the door, half naked, waiting for her to 'move out of his way'. But, as always, she'd let it slip her mind.

—**XxXxX—**

Hibari inhaled the scent of the room; the sweet cherry blossoms scent that he loved so much. The whole reason he would already by the bathroom door waiting for her was because he wanted to be surrounded in the scent while it's still fresh and strong, but, he'll never let her know that, now would he?

He stepped inside the shower booth, feeling vulnerable as he did so. He touched the ceramic walls; ghostly fingers lingered through the droplets of water. Knowing that she was there before him made him feel weak. He didn't like being weak.

"Oh, Kyoya, I forgot my brush—" Diana suddenly stepped in. _Shit_ he forgot to lock the door. But then, a sneaky idea passed his mind.

"Diana." She was shocked to hear him say her first name, all this time he's been calling her the standard 'herbivore', it was weird to hear him say otherwise. She snapped her head to the source of the voice, only to be shocked to near death due to blood loss.

There he was, wrapped with only a single layer of towel, dripping in an almost wet state. His eyes were almost glaring at her, and I repeat, _almost_; half of it is lust. Pure—_goddamned_—lust.

He stepped forward from his original position, slowly creeping towards her. She stepped back, one foot at a time, careful not to slip from the wet bathroom floor. Then,

SLAM

His hand slammed the bathroom wall, towering her below him. His eyes scanned her face, memorizing every bit of her current state; fear, anxious, curious, everything. He snickered.

"You better hurry up or else we'll be late for the first day of school." With that, he left her and returned to the shower he once left off.

Diana really should get used to this by now.

—**XxXxX—**

It was the first time _the_ Hibari Kyoya _ever_ went to class._ Ever_.

He'd always stay in the reception room. Before the reception room was handed to the Disciplinary Committee, he'd stay at the roof, lounging while spotting for 'herbivoes'.

The reason he even went to class was simple; a new student.

"G-good morning, students—" The teacher was uncomfortable with the head of the Disciplinary Committee being there. Of course, who wouldn't? Even the other students moved to the side of the class, leaving the prefect alone in the middle of class, legs laid up upon the table, yawning.

"Hurry up, I hate crowding here." He said to the teacher.

"R-right!" the teacher bowed, too scared to even say that he's okay to leave. "W-we have a new s-student today, p-please come in,"

His eyes glinted, his lips twitched in delight.

"—miss Cavallone."

She stepped inside the class; her almost wavy hair bounced with her every step, she swayed her hips a bit, and she turned to face the class, completely ignoring the awe stares and the frightened students.

"p-please introduce yourself, m-miss—" before the teacher even started talking, she already opened her mouth.

"Cavallone Diana, nice to meet you." From the looks of the other students, everyone knew she's matured beyond her age. Her eyes were stern. Her smile was small, more of a smirk. "I am sorry, beforehand, that Kyoya has always been causing you all trouble." She stepped forward to the prefect that was clearly upset because of her suddenly admitting her status with him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder while facing to the other students. "I'll take care of him from now on." She smiled. The atmosphere suddenly changed to a bright and delightful mood.

—**XxXxX—**

IS KHR FINALLY OVER OR DOES IT STILL HAVE VOLUME 41 AND 42 LIKE IN THE ENDING CREDITS BELOW REBORN'S FACE? OR WILL AKIRA AMANO SENSEI WILL MAKE A NEW MANGA THAT CONTINUES KHR UNDER A NEW NAME? Cast your vote today! Write on my reviews or vote on the poll on my profile! Are you positive or are you accepting society's rumor?

See you on the next chapter!


	2. Thankful for Being Overprotective

YEAYIEA! Chaptah 2 is heyereeeee! What do you think abt chap 1? Interesting enough, or did I just put too much in? TELL MEH! Well on to this chap, but, don't forget to drop by my acc and cast your vote on my poll or simply review/message me your vote!

One does not simply own KHR. Does not simply.

—**XxXxX—**

OOMPH

The sound of her falling was heard throughout the hallway. To put it simply, everybody saw her slipping on air.

"Whoops? Heheh…" She lifted her head while giving a sheepish smile.

It had been 2 weeks since the new school year came; she had already made friends with Kyoko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa. Immediately she became the most wanted 3rd year girl in school, besides Kyoko.

Some of the students knew of the relationship she had between the school's head prefect, yes, only _some_. And because only some knew about that certain information, most guys would step right in front of you and confess.

_Please meet me at the school's roof._

She found the note on top of her table, which is why she was too distracted to walk to the cafeteria, thinking too much who it was and evidently slipping on her own two feet.

—**XxXxX—**

The wind blew a cool breeze through the roof's fence. The lone girl standing atop the roof smiled; she smiled an apologetic smile. Yet again, another one was turned down this week. He was the type that would burst out in flames while confessing; it's a bad sign for Diana.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend..." Her voice trailed off, still not knowing how to respond.

"B-but—" he insisted. "I can't have that as answer, Cavallone-san!" He slowly approached you.

"Please…you have to give up on me before you get hurt…" Diana turned her head to the side to see a certain skylark currently ready to leap into action. She turned her head back, "—like the other ones from before…"

The boy insisted and grabbed Diana's hand, tugging at it, trying to scare her in the process. "If I can't have you, then no one ca—" his face was smacked by a tonfa. The skylark was already next to her.

"I told you so…" She sighed. "You need to be much gentler to other people, Kyoya."

He turned to walk away, "Why should I when they are about to steal something of mine's?"

Diana could only giggle, that boy would say really sensitive things while acting all strong and such. But, she was glad to have him, even though it means that she can't get close to a Y-chromosome within 3 feet.

—**XxXxX—**

_He was working again. It was the dead of night and he still wasn't finished with those damn reports._

_Truth be told, he wasn't fond of those paperwork, either. He'd choose to lie in bed with her, to be enveloped with her in warmth, than to be casted away and isolated behind stacks of wall-like papers, but, it was for his beloved Namimorichu, what could he do?_

_Diana was standing by the doorframe, crossed her arms, and inhaled deeply. "Kyoya, it's the dead of night, why don't you just leave it and continue tomorrow?" she yawned a bit._

_He knew her presence, but, his eyes were fixed on the paper in front of him; the glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose, ruffled black and silky hair, she just couldn't let him continue, no matter how tempting he looked right now._

_The said female walked to the sofa and sat next to him. When he realizes she was next to him, he opened his left arm, signaling her to lie on his chest. To her it was warm and comforting, so it did to Kyoya. _

_He forgot about his work for a minute and brushed the strands of her hair from her face. She was tired and he could see it; those dark circles on her eyes, that haneuma always said that she overdoes herself sometimes, and she did; the problems in Italy is already a big case, let alone handling it from Japan._

"_Please go to bed, Kyoya…" her eyes pleaded to him, he could do nothing but obey._

"_One one condition, herbivore." His husky voice spelled out, "you will stay here with me until you get better, and you will attend your third year here, in Namimori." His voice was firm. He wasn't joking, and she understood that._

_She nodded and stood up, offering a hand to said boy. "Before morning comes." She smiled at him; he was always fond of that smile, the smile he would never get bored seeing._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE—

The alarm went off; thank god it was her that stopped it from making any more noise. If it was Kyoya, she'd have to buy a brand new one again, and it hasn't even been 5 days!

She cocked her head to the side expecting a sleeping skylark, but she found no one. She looked around the bedroom; he was not there. Then suddenly, a delicious smell slipped past to Diana's nose invitingly from the kitchen. So that's where he was.

"Good morning, Kyoya." She smiled her usual warm smile. "I see you're making breakfast today, it better be good!" She walked across the dining table and saw Kyoya at work, to her surprise, the breakfast he made were looking very appetizing.

The Cavallone snickered, "And you said you didn't want to be restrained by anything."

He shot his head to the source of the voice, preparing to show his famous death glare, but instead, was faced with a kiss by the said girl. Well, duh. Of course he was shocked.

"I'm just messing with you," giggling to the look on his face, she ran to the bathroom. "—wait for me, kay? I won't take lo—"

SMACK

She fall face first to the wooden floor; damn those…those…evil little slippers that are out to attack her. She rubbed the back of her head and inwardly sighed, she has got to start acting like a lady and wear off her brother's clumsiness.

He could only smile at her. If it weren't for her fighting skills, looks, personality, and social status, he would have never given her a single glance. But, hey, he was glad that it was her instead of all the other female herbivores that he would rather die before getting close to, right?

—**XxXxX—**

CHAPTAH TWO IS DONEEE! Keep your eyes peeled for the third chapter, it's going to be a five shot, so, the end is coming a little bit but not really aiming to a kind and sort of soon!

Vote on the reviews or on the poll on my profile about what you think will happen to the KHR series! Will it have a 41st and 42nd volume and that it will end on March? Will it have a different manga that's actually a continuation of the series? Or, will it end right there on chapter 409 with lots of cliffhangers and unexplained events?

See you next time!


End file.
